marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obadiah Stane (Earth-11584)
History "Tony....the world needs people like me. War drives change, innovation, and progress. And I drive war. And if a few people have to die along the way...well that's just a next quarter problem now isn't it." Obadiah Stane was born in 1955 to Holocaust survivors who had immigrated from Germany following World War II. Stane grew up in a middle class neighborhood in The Bronx, but quickly rose up from those humble beginnings into the world of finance, graduating with an MBA from Columbia University. Along the way, however, he was not above making connections with men of ill-repute, particularly within the mafia. However, to the public, Stane remained a model citizen. Out of college he was granted a job at Stark Industries in the financial department, quickly rising up the ranks to be named a Senior Vice President in 1980 at the age of 25, and eventually being named COO of the company by 1984, making him one of the youngest and most powerful executives on Wall Street. Stane had higher ambitions though, beginning a scheme to discredit and eventually overtake Howard Stark as the company's CEO. However Howard Stark died in a car accident before that plan could come to fruition. Stane found himself as acting CEO for several years, taking care of the company in Tony Stark's trust. However when Stark turned 21 in 1994, Stane was forced to step aside. He surreptitiously plotted to liquidate Stark's majority shareholdings, taking the company public and getting himself installed as its head, but could not muster the corporate support. At this time, Stane is thought to have first made contact with the Ten Rings terrorist group, among others, in an attempt to expand profit margins by selling weapons to America's enemies as well as her allies, though all of this was done under the radar. In 2006, Stane put another plan in motion to take over the company, plotting to arrange Tony Stark's death in an ambush by the Ten Rings in Gulmira. However, when the terrorist group learned the identity of their target, they renegged on their agreed price and demanded a Jericho Missile System to be built by Stark. Stane was ostensibly in the middle of trying to negotiate his way out of the conundrum when Stark made his miraculous escape and was found alive. Stane was understandably despondant at another plan failing, but also intrigued by the ARC reactor technology that Stark seemed to have perfected, seeing it as a next phase in weapons development (despite the fact that Tony had ceased all weapons productions immediately upon his return.) Stane put up a friendly face for Tony, but behind the scenes filed an injunction with the board to attempt to get Stark removed as CEO, due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Stark eventually found evidence of Stane's duplicity and confronted him about it, but shortly thereafter the Ten Rings reassembled most of the armor Stark had built in Gulmira. Stane flew to Afghanistan and met with Raza with his own security detachment, and then quickly used an auditory disruptor to paralyze Raza and take the armor for himself, burning the encapment to conceal evidence. Stane had Stark scientists reverse engineer the armor and build a new advanced prototype, but he lacked the power source for the armor. Eventually, Stane was discovered by Pepper Potts and SHIELD, but not before he used the paralyzer again, this time on Tony, and stole the ARC reactor from his chest. Stane began piloting his armor immediately thereafter, threatening Potts' life and calling himself the Iron Monger. Stark flew in and protected Pepper, using an older ARC reactor as a power source for his own armor. Despite his armor being more heavily armed and advanced than Stark's, Stane's suit was cumbersome and not nearly as manueverable as Tony's. On top of that, it was incapable of flying at higher altitudes, freezing up and shutting down while Stane chased Stark into the stratosphere. Upon landing on the roof of Stark Industries, the fight between the two former partners continued, until Tony instructed Pepper to overload the main ARC reactor in the factory, causing a massive EMP burst which electrocuted Stane and caused him to plummet to his death. Powers/Abilities * Mechanized Suit: Stane possessed a prototype armored suit based on Tony Stark's initial designs for the Iron Man Weapon's Platform. Powered by an ARC reactor, the suit was designed for sustained flight and heavy weapons delivery systems. It was far larger than any of Tony's suits to date, though what it lacked in maneuverability it made up for in sheer firepower. The suit was destroyed in the ARC reactor overload at Stark Industries, which also resulted in Stane's death. * Business Savvy: As the COO of Stark Industries, Stane ran most of the day to day operations of a Fortune 500 company, both for Howard and Tony Stark. He also had access to various pieces of Stark Technology, including an auditory paralyzer device he uses on Raza and Stark at various times. * Underworld Connections: Through his business connections, Stane had access to deals with terrorist organizations such as the Ten Rings and other groups. Weaknesses The polar opposite of Tony Stark, who jumps into situations without assessing it first, Stane was calm and calculating. However, he possessed a violent temper and, when push came to shove, was not above getting involved in the nasty business of killing to achieve his goals. Stane's own certainty in his technology, however, proved to be his undoing, as the sheer firepower of his suit was undone by Tony's flexibility and quick thinking. Film Details Obadiah has appeared in the following Earth-11584 films. In all instances, he is played by actor Jeff Bridges. * Iron Man (2008) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth-11584